The World Has Turned and Left Me Here
by Coney Cat
Summary: Your normal Ron and Hermione shippy fic! ^-^
1. The World Has Turned and Left Me Here

Fic: The World Has Turned and Left Me Here.  
  
Shipping: Ron and Hermione  
  
Summary: Your normal old Ron and Hermione shippy fic! ^-^  
  
The world has turned and left me here  
  
Just where I was before you appeared  
  
And in your place an empty space  
  
~  
  
Ron sat in his dormitory looking out the window at the school grounds where snow was slowly beginning to cover the green grass. On a stone bench Hermione sat reading a book unaware of Ron watching her. She's likely to catch a cold staying out there he thought to himself. Then I could nurse her back to health... As if she was reading his thoughts Hermione stood up and brushed the snow flakes that landed, out of her hair then continued into the castle.  
  
Ron ran out of the dorm moving quickly down the steps to the oddly empty common room. He laid back on the couch. He looked around feeling a bit obvious. Hermione would surely notice it. Grabbing a book off the table nearby he then opened it to a random page to make it look like he was reading.  
  
A few minutes later Hermione entered. Ron looked up and smiled "Ello Hermione. Doin' a bit of studying there?" gesturing to her books she carried in one arm.  
  
She returned the smile. "Yes, I see you are too. Tell me something Ron."  
  
"Hmm, what might that be 'Mione" he said resting the book on his chest.  
  
"Do you always read books upside down or is this something new you just learned?" She smirked heading to the girl's dormitories while Ron's face turned completely red. Ron looked at the book and sure enough it was upside down.  
  
Ron sat up and put the book back down on the table nearby. "Why am I the only Weasley to have bad luck with the ladies..or lady." Ron headed to the Great Hall in hopes of getting his mind off Hermione.  
  
~~  
  
Sooo what do you think so far? I guess you could call it the mini-chapter before chapter one. An epilogue? I got the title from a Weezer song. Don't expect me to finish because I am Queen of not finishing fics! 


	2. Genius

Author: Okie, sorries if it's a bit late on the chapter but here it is! I was listening to Duncan Sheik's "Daylight" album and "Genius" came on. I had most of it written before realizing the song fit soo perfectly. So that's the theme of this chapter! [pic]  
  
Chapter 2: Genius  
  
Clearly I'm a genius  
  
If she only knew it  
  
but somewhere in her radius  
  
I really blew it  
  
I know, I know what I said to her  
  
and I know what I did  
  
What I don't know is how I could ever be  
  
so incredibly stupid  
  
A week after that fretful incident with Hermione, Ron was in the great hall with her and Harry for lunch. Everything was going just fine until Hermione brought up a certain letter she had received recently.  
  
"Guess who owled me recently" she said pulling a letter out from between the pages of an old Lockhart book. Harry and Ron looked at each other unable to think of who. "Viktor Krum". Ron made an annoyed sigh as Hermione went on about the letter. "He asked how I was doing, and how you were Harry..."  
  
"Of course he forgets about me" Ron pointed out. Hermione ignored him and continued with the letter.  
  
"He also said how disappointed he was that I didn't visit over him the summer." Hermione noticed Ron perked up at the sound of that.  
  
"Why not? You and him seemed to be getting along quite well last year if I remember correctly" said Harry.  
  
At this point Ron knew he should have kept his mouth shut, he even tried to keep his mouth shut but it just came out. "Yes, what's wrong is 'Vicky' for good you?" He bit his tongue.  
  
Hermione's face flushed with anger. "Don't call him Vicky! If you must know..." Hermione tried to calm down a bit her face slowly returning it's natural color. "I thought it would be best if I stayed home to prepare for this year..."  
  
Sure, before was a simple slip of the tongue but here's where Ron knew he should have kept his mouth shut. "Ah, Hermione Granger turns downs boys for books. Who would have expected anything less?"  
  
"Ron..." Harry said to his freckled friend wondering if Ron realized what he just said or if he meant to.  
  
Hermione's eyes seemed to glaze over a little as she stood up and gathered her books. "Excuse me Harry for leaving." She then turned and walked calmly out of the Great Hall.  
  
Ron made a groan. "Harry...I don't mean to be mean to her...it just happens..why?"  
  
Harry put a comforting arm around Ron who looked like he may burp slugs again. "Ron, people have different ways of showing their affection for others...and perhaps this is just your way."  
  
Ron looked at Harry surprised. "It's that obvious huh?"  
  
"To me perhaps because I know you both so well. I don't think Hermione was telling the truth about why she didn't go to Viktor's for the summer. I think she had something or someone else on her mind."  
  
"Bloody 'ell! There's someone else? I bet it's that Hufflepuff..." Ron sighed.  
  
Harry looked at Ron. "I meant...never mind." He shook his head wondering if Ron would ever figure it out. "If you were to be a bit nicer to Hermione, she may be nice back."  
  
"Y'thinkso Harry?" Ron said his sprits rising a bit.  
  
"Well, I don't expect her to be mean. Just apologize for what you said and try to be nice from there on."  
  
Ron stood up with his confidence back. "Okay then! Off to the library, and if she's not there then the common room and if she's not there...then what?"  
  
"Wait in the common room for her." Harry suggested.  
  
"Right...good plan. I am off to find Hermione, and I will not stop until I do so!" Ron marched out of the Great Hall leaving Harry wondering if he knew what he was doing. 


End file.
